Azar
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: I walked out of my house that I lived in it far longer than any of my other homes but I have to move on I pull out the flint and steel and light the house up as my final farewell. For the ceremony I threw a bone on it to symbolize that the house was dead as it burned to the ground so ya thats my summary for now this will be my oc hanging out with sky secrets will be revaled and ya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys I have NO idea what this is going turn out so, bear with me. Hopefully this will interest you I only own my OC's and nothing else so yea ENJOY!**

Normal POV

I walked out of my house that I lived in it far longer than any of my other homes but, I have to move on. I pull out the flint and steel and light the house up as my final farewell. For the ceremony I threw a bone on it to symbolize that the house was dead as it burned to the ground.

I turned my back to the house and started walking, after a few hundred blocks I started to think about the past week.

*Flashback*

_I was out patrolling when I saw it, the place of my nightmare."Not again..." I think to myself. Scared for the past 7 years, this cult has been following me and I thought I had lost them after a year and a half with no sign of them but, there they were only a month's time from my house. Shocked, I hopped onto my stallion's back and made him run as fast as he could. I arrived within 2 days. I slowly looked around my house then I started organizing everything I would need to move on._

_I grabbed my gold sword which I've had for as long as I can remember, it never seemed to break dull down or even show signs of use. Its hilt was decorated with lines that lead to a symbol of a sword that had wings for hilts and had fire burning it. I turned my attention to the necessary supplies "Let's see I will need wood, some currency, my axe, shovel and pick."As I gather up the supplies I looked outside sighing. I put my inventory down as night was falling. "I will leave first thing in the morning." I said to myself._

*Dreams*

_I screamed as the torture hit me again "I'm going to ask you one more time Chi, where is he?!" he demanded. "I-I don't know who you're talking about please let me go!" I begged the strange man, who had brown hair covering one of his eye's but his eye that I could see was purple and glowing, he had on a white v-neck and gray pants. On his head was some head phones that were glowing purple on the side. He slapped me again "WHERE is your father?!" he snarls at me. "M-my f-father is de-dead" I stutter out. "LIES!" he shouted before whipping me several more times and I black out._

*End of flashback*

**A/N looks like she had a bad dream if I receive plenty of support I'll make her life easier but if I don't… I will make her life a living hell. C: Well anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DeadGirlRisen: hey guys im here with another chapter**

**Chi: HELP ME shes gone crazy i think she's planning on brai-**

**DeadGirlRisen: Quite you wouldn't want anything bad happening to u now would you?**

**Chi: *gulps in fear* **

after finishing my flashback i looked around why did i decided to leave my stallion behind well he gone now looking at the sky it looked to be mid day coming up to a pond i decide to rest at it i close my eye's for just a moment but when i open them back up and look at the sky i noticed it was nearly an hour later.

"GOSH DANG IT" i yell out loud 'i must of fallen asleep'. i go to the pond and am about to put my hands in when a voice says "I wouldn't do that if i were you" i quickly turn around and look at the guy with brown hair who had glasses on and had a purple gem surrounded by gold for a amulet over some black clothes he also had some leather gloves on.

"who are you" i demanded the guy thinking he could be one of the cult's members and a spy.

**short chap but i wanted to get this out my comp broke and now i have school im in high school now so ya lots of homework.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres another chapter of azar im sorry this took so long iknow what ur thinkg there short you should be able to update once a week well im sorry but i forgot about this cause im working on saviour more right now i will try to update this more often but i want to work on saviour so ya enjoy.**

"i am skydoesminecraft" he says with a confused look on his face as if i should recognize him. "sry never heard of u" "im sky leadere of sky army slayer of squids ruler of budder" i had pulled my sword out and pointed it at him "still dont know what your talking about and what the hell is budder" i could see his eyes widening behind his shades "but your holding a budder sword" he says "this" i say holding out my sword for him to see "is my trusty gold sword" "DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT G WORD" he shouts all of the sudden. "um ok" i say slightly scared.

"may i take a closer look at your sword" "ugh sure" i say passing him the sword

**skys pov**

i look at the symbol it was of a sword that had wings for hilts and had fire burning it. i instantly recognized both of the families crests so she was related to me through her father but her mother hates hims so how does she exist and does she know who her parents are?

"its a nice sword do you know what the symbols stand for" i ask her "no i dont know what the symbols mean mean" she replies honestly.

**Regular pov**

"its a nice sword do you know what the symbols stand for" Sky asks me "no i dont know what the symbols mean mean" I reply honestly. "Oh" he says then pauses and thinks "you should come with me" he says i think for a moment lets see go with a guy who i just met or stay on my ill risk it "Fine ill go with you" i say

**A/n Well here we go got another chapter of azar WHOOOOOOOOOOO so ya if u have any ideas let me know and i might just include them**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n whelp their went the olnce a week update thing anyways i would update saviour but i lost intrest in it so yaa anyways plz dont kill me for the like one person wwhose probaly reading this…**

i walk after this sky person and we finally arrive at the base "chi before we go in i need to tell u about those symbols" i look over at sky curiouse "u see i know that the flaming sword is one family crest and the wingingd sword is another family crest but the two familiys hate each other thats why im confused by why their both on the same sword" i think for a moment before saying "so how do u know about them and what are the familiys"

sky looks at me and pulls out his gold/budderr sword he hands it to me and i look and see a symbol that has a sword with fire on it. "so ut part of the fire family" i guessed he nodded an then said "so u want to know who the familys are?" i nod and he says "ill tell you but you have to promise to not freak out or tell anyone else ok?" i nod aggreeing with his terms not really knowing why he was trusting me "well the winged blade means that your from the-"

**A/n like im going to tell you someone plz guess at what u think it could be!**


	5. Chapter 5

well the winged blade means that your from the ender family and the flamed blade means that your from the brine family" i think for a moment letting this soak in "wait r u saying that i'm Ender's and Herobrines daughter!" i ask shocked not believing him for a moment sky just nods "wait ur herobrines son!" "yes plz dont tell anyone" he asks of me i nod he takes of his sunglasses and his amulet off then i promptly feint looking into his glowing white eyes

I wake up to Sky shaking me he had his amulet and sunglasses on i shake my head at him and then i hear it the faint voices shooting the ones i could recognize so easily panicking i grab skys hand and start running fast i have no idea how they caught up to me so fast but i didn't want to be kidnapped again never again i hear the dogs barking and i run faster i see a stream and start running in it allowing it to hide my scent after a few minutes of running downstream i get out with my iron grip still on his wrist sky whispered "take a right up here" i do as he says and after a few minutes of running the barking started to fade back we run a few hundred more blocks anad i see a building made out of go-budder. "that is the sky army base" sky says pointing.

**A/n done boom 2 updates in one week be proud of me**

**Chi: dear god help me the tortuere is close he on my tail oh god no notch plz help me.**

**Notch: why would i help the daughter of my two worst enemys**

**Chi: pLZ i didnt know i was his daughter**

**Notch; well two bad *disspaperas in a white flash***

**Chi: im screwed im going to die can none save me plz help me somebody anybody help me**

**DGR: with that note ocs are needed so ya they can be anything u want! just subnit them and if somethings wrong ill let u know but ya you can do pretty much anything even if it dosen make since for the story!**


End file.
